Angin yang Menyentuh Tanah
by Sakurazaka Ohime
Summary: Ya ampun. Harusnya dia berdiri menantang dengan sejuta kesombongannya! /Obi Wan Arc Timeline. No pairing. Shinsengumi part./ RnR?


Sore itu tak berawan. Oranye cerah mewarnai langit sementara si matahari mulai kembali ke peraduannya. Memberi bayangan hitam panjang pada sosok Gintoki yang menghampiri Yamazaki di depan pintu gerbang Shinsengumi.

.

* * *

「帰ろう みんなのいる 我が家に」

_"Ayo pulang, ke rumah tempat dimana yang lain berada."_

_Sakata Gintoki

* * *

.

.

Ramai, suasana di dalam markas pasukan khusus itu. Berita tentang manusia laser yang menjadi sebabnya. Tapi para pucuk pimpinannya sendiri sibuk melakukan konflik internal lain. Seperti kapten divisi satu yang mengangkat moncong bazooka tepat kearah wakil ketua. Atau si wakil ketua yang matanya nyalang mengincar leher kapten divisi satu dengan pedang siap ditangan. Si ketua sedang menoleh dan setengah jalan mengatakan, "Hentikan." saat seorang mata-mata memotong ucapannya.

"Kyoukuchoo, Fukuchoo, ada tamu." Katanya sedikit terburu-buru.

Sosok Gintoki terlihat dari balik punggung si mata-mata, Yamazaki.

"Yorozuya?" Nada tanya itu terlontar dari Kondou, menoleh dia menatap si tamu.

Gintoki berjalan melewati Yamazaki, "Yo.. Maaf menggangu pak polisi." Bercanda setengah mengejek nadanya itu.

"Sudah tahu menggangu, malah datang." Memakan umpan seperti biasanya, Hijikata itu.

"Maa.. Maa.. Oogushi-kun, kalau tak ada perlu juga aku malas menjejakkan kaki di tempat perampok pajak seperti kalian tahu."

"Perlu?" Sougo yang bertanya.

Gintoki menatap pemuda itu lurus. "Aa.. Kalian pasti sudah tahu soal manusia laser yang sedang berkeliaran kan?"

Hembusan rokok perlahan itu mengawali si empunya angkat bicara, "Lalu? Apa hubungannya dengan keperluanmu?"

Gintoki tersenyum kecil. Senyum tulus yang empat orang itu rasanya belum pernah lihat sebelumnya. "Hubungannya erat sekali Hijikata-kun."

Gintoki melirik si wakil ketua. Hijikata menatapnya dengan wajah biasa dari awal senyum itu terbentuk. Tapi, tak ada yang menangkap matanya yang mencari sesuatu di wajah Gintoki.

'Apa? Ada apa dengannya? Dia.. Aneh. Keadaannya.. Wajahnya itu.. Seperti prajurit yang rela mati dan siap harakiri.'

Tapi rentetan pikiran itu berusaha dimatikannya dulu. Menunggu apa yang dilakukan si objek rasa penasaran, menjadi keputusannya.

Gintoki mengeluarkan Bokutounya dari gesper, "Aku yakin kalian sedang dalam proses menangani orang itu kan?"

Ditatapnya tiga orang pucuk pimpinan di hadapaannya yang terdiam sebelum menaruh Bokutou dan pedang mesin dari Gengai di tanah samping kiri kakinya. Membungkuk, sekilas ditatapnya mata Hijikata sebelum melanjutkan,

"Aku tak meminta kalian menghentikan pencarian,"

Dia menjatuhkan lututnya di tanah.

"Hanya saja, tolong beri aku waktu,"

Ditaruhnya kedua telapak tangannya tak jauh dari lututnya.

"Dan lindungi kediaman keluarga Shimura."

Kepala itu menempel di atas tangan yang menyentuh tanah.

Keempat orang itu terdiam. Tak ada angin, hanya ribut pasukan yang masih berlalu lalang.

"YOROZUYA?! Apa yang kau lakukan?!" Tidak seperti kelihatannya, Kondou sensitif masalah seperti ini. Dia bereaksi lebih dulu. Merunduk dia mencoba membangunkan Samurai Perak itu.

Gintoki tidak bergerak. Masih di tanah kepalanya dengan mata terpejam, seolah menunggu.

Hijikata memandangnya datar. Berusaha datar, lebih tepatnya. Rokok di mulutnya tergigit filternya tadi saat dilihatnya kepala berambut keriting itu menyentuh tanah. Apalagi saat ia sadar tatapan Gintoki padanya sebelum kepala itu terjatuh. Kalimat barusan, ditujukan padanya. Dia sebal kenapa bisa menangkap maksud pimpinan Yorozuya itu.

_'Kediaman Shimura katanya? Dia, menjatuhkan kepalanya yang cuma berisi angin itu ke tanah demi mereka?! Ah, wanita itu ya..'_

Ditengah pertarungan argumentasi kepalanya sendiri, dia menatap lagi sosok Gintoki dihadapannya.

_'Tidak, bukan. Keluarga, ya.'_

Hijikata memejamkan mata sesaat. Pemandangan di depannya ini, bikin mual. Sebal dia melihatnya. Lelaki di depannya ini tak mungkin bersujud padanya! Ya ampun, dia harusnya berdiri dengan sejuta kesombongannya itu! Tapi, Hijikata juga mengerti kenapa pemandangan di depannya ini bisa terjadi.

Dibuangnya napas lelah sebelum berkata perlahan, "Sougo."

Yang dipanggil menekan tombol 'save' di ponselnya sambil menoleh, foto Gintoki yang sedang bersujud sekarang tersimpan di memori alat komunikasi itu.

"Ya?" Jawabnya ringan. Menghentikan celotehan Kondou dan Yamazaki yang berusaha menghentikannya memotret Gintoki karena tidak sopan dan semacamnya.

Hijikata memandang rendah sosok Gintoki yang masih tak bergerak, "Ini perintah wakil ketua. Siapkan pasukan. Hubungi Saito, suruh dia siapkan surat penangkapan sekaligus pasukan divisinya untuk pergi ke Kediaman Shimura bersamaku dan divisimu."

"Toshii?!" Kondou menoleh menatap sejawatnya, penuh cemas dan tanda tanya.

Tak ada yang tahu, Gintoki membuka matanya. Nyalang, menunggu kalimat berikutnya si Wakil ketua.

"Yamazaki." Tak pedulikan perkataan Kondou, dia melanjutkan, membuat yang dipanggil namanya sedikit meloncat kaget.

"I, iya?"

"Informasi dari lelaki ini bisa dipercaya?"

Yamazaki ragu sesaat, tapi tatapan atasannya tak bisa dia lawan, "Seperti yang Danna katakan. Manusia laser itu memang ada hubungannya dengan keluarga Shimura."

Hijikata melemparkan rokoknya ke tanah dekat Gintoki dan menginjaknya. Gintoki meliriknya dari balik rambut yang menutupinya. "Bagus. Sougo, kita berangkat lima menit lagi. Siapkan yang kuminta tadi. Yamazaki, informasikan pada mereka, kita berangkat ke kediaman Shimura untuk indikasi percobaan melakukan kerja sama dengan penjahat galaksi. Menyidak, menahan dan menjaga mereka agar tidak meninggalkan kediamannya adalah upaya awal. Lakukan, sekarang!"

Dengan itu, Sougo dan Yamazaki pergi. Yang satu setengah malas, yang satu setengah berlari, berbaur dengan lalu lalang pasukan.

Ada kata "Toshi.." lemah penuh pengertian dari Kondou yang sekarang berdiri di sebelah Gintoki sebelum Hijikata berkata lagi.

"Dan kau, rakyat jelata. Mengganggu, sana pergi. Urusi urusanmu sendiri!"

Ada senyum terpulas di wajah Gintoki sebelum dia mengangkat kepalanya, mengambil kembali kedua senjatanya, dan berdiri.

Melangkah dia melewati dua pucuk pimpinan Shinsengumi itu, memberi mereka punggung.

"Kalau nanti setelah ini aku menang pachinko, kuharap aku masih ingat bagaimana cara membayar pajak." Ucapnya sebelum menoleh dan tersenyum pada mereka.

Hijikata menatapnya lurus di mata, mendapatkan kata 'Terima kasih' yang penuh sekali dari mata kemerahan yang balik menatapnya.

"Che, orang kere jangan ngomong macam-macam! Sudah, cepat sana pergi!" Akhirnya itu yang terlontar dari mulut Hijikata.

"Hai, hai.. Aku permisi, pak polisi.." Dengan itu Gintoki melangkah menuju gerbang, meninggalkan mereka.

Tak sadar pandangan nanar dan gumaman lemah, "Yorozuya..." dari Kondou yang memegang ponsel terbuka padanya.

.

.

.

Di ponsel Kondou, e-mail dari Kyuubey masih terpampang,

**[Yorozuya datang ke kediamanku. Bersujud meminta kami melindungi Tae-chan dan Shinpachi-kun. Kondou, kau tahu sesuatu?]**

.

.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**Note: **Oke, another obi wan arc story... Saya sadar sih arc itu memang membekas buat saya. Tapi saya ga tahu kalau sampe bisa bikin refleks bikin fanfik ._.

Yah, pokoknya, terimakasih sudah baca, favorite, follow, atau reviews :)

_._

_._

_Gintama and all of the characters belongs to Sorachi hideaki, this story fanmade and I didn't take any profit._


End file.
